Two Kyos, two schools, one rich, one poor-HEY DON'T CALL ME POOR!
by bluecupcakes
Summary: What happens when the Fruits Basket gang take a trip to Ouran? Kyoya Ootori surprises everyone by falling in love with the one who shares the first three letters of his name, Hana completely confuses Mori-Senpai with her electical waves, and Hunny eats cake.
1. Chapter 1

The teacher had an exciting announcement for her class.

"We're going on a field trip!""  
The girls cheered, the boys eagerly anticipated where it was going to be, and Kyo Sohma was...asleep.  
"Psst...KYO!" Arisa prodded him multiple times until he woke up with a growl.

"What the hell do you want, Yankee? YA LOOKING FOR A FIGHT?"

"Hush, Kyo." Hana deadpanned. "You don't want to get another detention, do you?"

"Well, why'd ya wake me UP?"

"We're going on a field trip."  
Kyo wasn't impressed. "To where?" he demanded.

"To Ouran High School for the rich and wealthy!" The teacher flamboyantly shouted.

"To Ouran High School for the rich and wealthy." Arisa repeated in a whisper.

"You don't have to repeat it, I heard it the first time!"

One of the girls stood up. "Mr. Kitamura, I don't want to go. I hear they treat poor people like nothing. I went to a festival of theirs with my neighbor, Haruhi Fujioka, and all they could talk about the whole time was how wonderful commoner life was, like they were mocking us."

"Oh, Mei, it really couldn't be that bad!" Mr. Kitamura jovially replied. "It's only one day...and afternoon...and evening."

"WHAT?" Kyo leapt up from his desk and stood on the table with a scowl on his face. "WE GOTTA SPEND THE DAY WITH RICH BASTARDS WHO LOOK DOWN ON US? THAT'S LIKE BEING LOCKED IN A ROOM WITH A THOUSAND YUKIS!"

"Shut up, Baka Neko," Yuki calmly replied.

"Ehehe..." the teacher chuckled nervously. "We'll be fine. Say, next term, we'll go to that new Mogeta movie."

Again, all the girls cheered, while the boys had the good grace to look modestly excited.

As class ended, everyone crowded around the door, waiting for the bell to ring.

Yuki whispered so softly only Kyo, with his cat's ears, could hear it. "I really don't think this field trip is going to go so well."

"For once I agree wholeheartedly, damn rat." Kyo whispered as softly as Yuki did.

* * *

It was the morning of the field trip, the one day where the students didn't have to wear uniforms, and they had taken full advantage of it. The girls were dressed in colorful shorts or flowing skirts with impeccably done make up and the guys wore what they deemed "their coolest clothes". Only Kyo, Yuki and Tohru had dressed normally, in a sleeveless tee, a china-style shirt, and a pastel-pink sweater with a turquoise skirt, respectively. (Kyo and Yuki didn't want to give 'the rich bastards' any more respect than they had to, and Tohru had just forgotten in her hurry to make cute bento for everyone.)

The bus ride was cheerful, the first fifteen minutes spent in singing all the songs everyone knew at the top of their lungs, and the last fifteen talking jovially and laughing at funny stories that different people told.

Kyo, Tohru, Arisa, Hana, and Yuki were sitting on the longest seat in the back of the bus, in that order. Kyo was trying to ward off some not-so-good natured teasing from the Yankee and Hanajima, and Tohru and Yuki were excitedly talking about gardening.

The bus squealed to a stop after one hour in front of the biggest, pinkest, most sparkly building that anyone had ever seen.

"Woah...it's so sparkly...and pink." Yuki tried to shield his eyes from the sun bouncing off the marble walls of what really looked like a castle.

"Damn right. It's gonna drive me crazy," Kyo muttered, copying Yuki's movement because the sun really was too bright.

"No, I think it's really pretty!" That was Tohru. "Sure, it might be a bit too shiny, but I think it's beautiful!"

Arisa patted her head while Hana smiled slightly.

"WELL, LET'S GO!" Mr. Kitamura shouted joyfully.

They walked to the school gates, where an assortment of people were waiting. One was undeniably handsome, blond hair and blue eyes sparkling charismatic ally. "Hello, princesses," he said in a low, seductive voice. Half of the girls melted and the other half patted their aggravated boyfriends on the shoulder, trying to get them to calm down.

The other two were amber-eyed, redheaded, twins.

"Oh, Hikaru, you'll melt in this heat! Here, my dear brother, drink my water."

"But Kaoru, that's your water bottle! I don't want to see you perish under the merciless summer sun!"

Some more girls melted while some more guys turned their heads away in disgust. Kyo spat at the ground.

Hikaru and Kaoru immediately took notice of him. "Now who's a little kitty? Who's a little kitty?" (Kyo was surrounded by pedigreed Persian and Siamese cats, and with his orange hair and ruffled, independent demeanor, really looked a lot like a cat himself.)

They tried to jump up and tickle under his chin, but Kyo growled as his hair slowly rose.

"Er, never mind, never mind!" The twins quickly scuttled behind Tamaki, the handsome one.

* * *

The school tour was basically Tamaki and the twins hounding them about commoner's life as they saw the extravagance running rampant in every corner of the school. A fur jacket in the lost-and-found (which was a huge room, by the way) was made of alpaca and chinchilla fur from South America, and crafted in the finest tailoring houses of Italy. A cup of coffee cost as much as a designer outfit. (Which the Ouran students thought was really cheap)

During the tour, Sohma and company, which consisted of Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Arisa and Hana, were somehow sidetracked in the giant maze of the school. They were lost for half an hour, which was the time it took for school to end. Frantically running up huge staircases to try and find their group, Kyo and Tohru were in a world of their own. Yuki and Arisa sighed and followed them, while Hana was in the middle sending out electric signals to try and get help.

Once on top of the giant staircase, Yuki politely knocked on a door labeled "The Third Music Room," and then pushed it open with all his might.

Rose petals swirled out in a fragrant pink haze.

"Welcome to the host club," a chorus of voices sounded as Sohmas, Gangster, Electric, and Bubblehead alike gasped, jaws falling to the floor.

* * *

As Kyo barreled quite brazenly into the large, rose-scented room, he caught the eye of another Kyo. Kyoya Ootori, handsome and ruthless.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

As Kyo barreled quite brazenly into the large, rose-scented room, he caught the eye of another Kyo. Kyoya Ootori, handsome and ruthless. 

Kyoya looked up, his interest in the group completely hidden by his mask. He analyzed them, combining the information he had researched with the people he was seeing.

Kyo Sohma. Even though he was Japanese, his hair was a moderate shade of orange, and his eyes a maroon brown. His mother committed suicide and his father was abusive. His adopted father was extremely kind and now Kyo was living with his cousins, Shigure and Yuki Sohma.

Yuki Sohma. His hair and eye coloring were purplish-gray, reminding Kyoya of the fur color of a mouse, or possibly a rat. Student council president, handsome, athletic, charming. Had his own fan club of girls, sort of like fifty Renges.

Tohru Honda. Mother dead in a car accident a year ago, father died when she was a child, overly optimistic, lives with Kyo and Yuki but any relationship she has with them is entirely platonic.

Saki Hanajima. Happy childhood, she almost injured a student with her mind-reading electrical waves and powers, very reserved, loves black, Tohru and Arisa's best friend.

Arisa Uotani. Violent gang life, rescued by Kyoko, Tohru's mother, since then best friends with Hana and Tohru.

"What the hell is this?" Kyo called with bewilderment in his voice.

"This is a host club. Where rich young men with too much time on their hands entertain rich young ladies, also with too much time on their hands." Tamaki and Hana said this at the exact same time, one robotlike and one warm and enthusiastic. She turned her head towards him and the air started to spark.

"MOMMY! HELP ME!" Tamaki ran behind Kyoya in a cower.

"Uh, um, excuse me," Tohru started to address Haruhi, who seemed to be the only sane person in the room, "we're a little lost. If it's no trouble, could you please help us find our class?"  
"Of course," Haruhi replied, with her 'natural host' smile. "Just a second, though, I have to get the idiots in the corner to calm down. TAMAKI SENPAI! HIKARU! KAORU! KINDLY SHUT UP!"

The whole room went quiet.

* * *

After introductions were made, Sohma and Co. were invited to stay with the Host Club and get ready for the party in the evening with them rather than rejoin their class. Excited, Tohru accepted, which caused Kyo, Hana, and Arisa to say yes too, and since he was the only one left out, Yuki agreed as well.

Hana was invited to sit with Mori and Hani senpai and interact with their customers.

"I know what Mori is thinking right now," she said in a calm voice with a hint of taunting, which if Kyo heard would hightail it out of there.

"Un?" Mori asked simply. Hani translated in between bites of cake. "He wants you to prove it, Hana-chan!"

Hana closed her eyes.

"Mori senpai loves Hani dearly and wishes to protect him always." (Hani glomped Mori, and the girls smiled politely, this was a known fact.)

"But the one Mori senpai loves romantically is -"

Mori suddenly covered her mouth with his insanely large hand. "Whisper."

Hana whispered the name and his eyes widened. This girl was spot on.

She continued. "Even though the one you love has a crush on someone else, you're really happy just protecting your little cousin."

Mori blushed profusely (she was spot-on.)

"One more thing, Hanajima-san," a girl with a short bob and a cheerful face said softly. "Is it a guy or a girl that he likes?"

Hana answered without hesitation. "Guy."

The world stopped rotating and everyone except Hana, Mori, Hani and Haruhi keeled over in a dead faint.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kyoya, who had finished with all his customers, was politely inquiring whether Yuki and Kyo had something formal to wear for the party.

"Yes, thank you, Ootori-san." (That was Yuki.)

"Why the HELL do I gotta wear a tux? I AIN'T DRESSING FOR NO RICH BASTARD!" Haruhi silently clapped for him.

Kyoya took a step forward. "Now, Sohma-san, you are a guest of this club. You had better wear a suit." He chuckled lightly, which made Kyo freeze in fear. He took a step back, landed into Haruhi, and unexpectedly transformed in a poof of orange smoke.

An orange cat was standing, dumbfounded, on the floor.

Kyoya realized this wasn't what anyone was supposed to see. So he brought out a perfume (that actually prompted unconsciousness and memory loss) and sprayed it all around, and soon, everyone was lying on the floor.

The cat spoke. "Well, let's get out of here, rich bastard, I have no idea when I'm going to transform back!"

Recovering from his shock, the gray-eyed man picked Kyo up and walked quickly and purposefully to a hidden room.

Setting Kyo down on the sofa in the small yet tastefully decorated room, the gentleman sat opposite of him.

"Thanks," said the cat in a grudgingly grateful tone.

"It was necessary," Kyoya replied. "If I may ask, what was that about?"

"Well...I'm not sure I can trust you..." Kyo stuttered.

"I'll tell you a huge secret of mine, and then you can tell me yours. Deal?"

It was hopeless. Kyo reluctantly agreed with a growl.

"I'm bisexual," Kyoya said simply.

"Oh, no sweat, me too," Kyo replied before he realized what he was said, and then he blushed bloodred. If a cat could blush, this was it.

"Oh?" Kyoya raised his eyebrows but said nothing. He waited, and then cat-Kyo finally explained the whole deal with the curse.

"You do know that the cat isn't in the Chinese zodiac," Kyo finished. "He's the outcast, the monster, treated like shit by the others, both under and not under the curse. I'm a monster. My mother killed herself and my father blamed it all on me. The red-brown beads that were the feline's eyes looked like they were breaking.

Overwhelmed with empathy, Kyoya did something that everyone thought he would never do. He picked up the cat and held him to his chest, tears from his cheeks streaming down and wetting the orange cat's fur. Kyo, who realized Kyoya understood him better than ever, being the forgotten third son, started mewling in pity and sadness.

Sympathetic to the tangerine feline, Kyoya softly stroked him, bringing out purrs from the cat. Suddenly, a poof of smoke, a BANG sound, and the sound of two people crashing and falling to the floor, and Kyo transformed back into a human-lying on top of Kyoya completely, utterly, naked.

Fifteen seconds passed with a furious blush on both the men's cheeks, until Kyo finally had the good sense to roll away and demand some clothes, which flustered Kyoya hurried to get, silence and awkwardness so thick that you could cut it with a knife and serve to Hani-senpai, who probably wouldn't eat it.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyoya was sitting and typing numbers into his Pineapple laptop.

_Tick-tick-tick-tick _went his fingers as he added and subtracted money to be used for the Host Club's next animal weekend theme.

Originally Kyoya would have never agreed to an animal cosplay event, but it was Tamaki who begged and Kyoya had to say yes.

His fingers were doing work, but his mind was going crazy. The only things he could think about were the quivering amber-brown beads and the soft orange fur of the cat, and then the handsome human that it turned into. Why was he thinking like that?

The gray-eyed boy answered his own question.

_It's because...no one has ever understood me like that. No one knows how painful it is to be forgotten, to not be anyone's first choice. Even Tamaki, who encouraged me to do my best. He says that with such an easy smile. and of course he has his own troubles, but he never really CAN know how it's like that if you die, barely anyone will care. _

_It's because...no one has understood me like that. No one knows how painful it is to be unwanted, and a burden, to not only not be everyone's first choice but also being their last choice. Tohru always says. it doesn't matter, Kyo, we love you but she has no idea what it is to be the worst monster on Earth, the cat of the zodiac. Of course she has had her fair share of tragedy, she's an orphan for hell's sake, but everyone loves her! SHE doesn't know what it's like to be just an unwanted add-on in the world, and that if I die, no one will care. _

Kyoya and Kyo silently were thinking the same exact thing. And somehow, they could tell. At the same instant, they looked up at each other.

_He looks nothing like me, with his orange hair._

_He looks nothing like me, with his calculating gray eyes._

_He doesn't talk like me, with his rough accent._

_He doesnt talk like me, with his clipped words. _

_And yet...he and I are...exactly..._

They silently walked up and met in the middle of the music room. Catching each other in a rough embrace.

_the same. _

* * *

"YAY!" Hunny cried joyfully from his perch on Uo's shoulders (how did that happen?) with Mori looking on nonchalantly and patting his back. "Kyoya-chan and Kyo-chan are FRIENDS!"

Yuki eyed the two distastefully. "I'd say it was more than that." His tone was disgusted.

"KYO CHAN, YUKI KUN IS JEA-"

"Please, Mitsukuni-kun, don't say that." Yuki put his had on his forehead like he had a headache.

"So Yuki-chan likes Kyo chan?" Hunny asked.

"Ah." Mori confirmed.

Yuki started blushing red and was contemplating on whether to run away or not when he got a clap on the back from the blond Yankee.

"That's so sweet!" Her tone was rough, yet happy.

"GOOD FOR YOU, YUKI CHAN!" Hunny was joyful, and Mori gave Yuki a gentle smile.

Hana wasn't surprised. "I knew for a while now."

"You DID?" Uo asked disbelievingly.

"His electric waves were always itching to be near the stupid cat's electric waves."

Uo shook her head. "Whatever you say, Hana."

* * *

We couldnt forget about Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki, now, could we?

"WHA...WHAT?" Hikaru yelped disbelievingly. "The _shadow king HUGGING _someone? KYOYA...what in the name of hel-"

Hunny gave him a glare from across the room.

"I mean, what in the name of Usa-chan is going on?"

His somewhat gentler twin brother was worried about the fire-truck red Tamaki next to him.

"Boss, you OK?" Kaoru said in the caring tone he used when he wasn't planning pranks with his devilish twin brother.

"NO, I am NOT OK! I am the ONLY ONE that Kyoya hugs! NOT . ELSE!"

Kaoru's eyes widened. "Um...boss...do you like Kyoya-senpai in that way?"

"YES, YOU IDIOT, OF COURSE I DO! THEN WHY WOULD I BE SO Jealous..." his voice quietened and trailed off when Kyoya slightly turned to see what the noise was.

"Hikaru, Kaoru," he poked them both respectively in their chests, "you had better not tell ANYONE! If you do, all my trust in you will be lost."

Hikaru and Kaoru's jaws went slack. "Yes, boss," they said, realizing that the idiot was being both truthful and serious.


	4. Chapter 4

The party was at one of the largest halls in Ouran. Kyo was wearing a form-fitting black jacket and pants, with a gray-blue formal shirt underneath. Tohru was wearing a swirly white sundress with small blue ruffles and pink lace sleeves. She looked _wonderful, _and blushed and thanked Hikaru when he stammered that to her. Uo was wearing a dark blue gown that somehow reminded Tamaki of the color 'midnight'. Uo wore a black dress with a tasteful dark purple skirt.

("WAAAAAH!" Hani chan yelled with glee when he saw Hana. "Hana-chan finally wore ANOTHER COLOR OTHER THAN BLACK!"

Tohru's mouth dropped open, while Arisa jokingly asked the silent girl if there was someone she wanted to impress.

"Maybe yes, maybe no, maybe maybe," was all the reply the blonde got as Tohru was trying to pick her jaw up off the floor.

"Waaaait...so Mori Senpai is GAY?" Kaoru scratched his head. "_And _TONO?"

"I always knew it," Hikaru boasted while Haruhi gave them a dirty look that clearly said 'stop poking your rich noses into other people's affairs'.

The twins gulped and ran away to talk to Tohru.

Meanwhile, Hani had somehow ran to Tohru with Usa-chan tightly in his hand and had the same conversation.

"So Yuki-chan and Kyo-chan are gay too?" he asked with a dam kawaii questioning look on his face.

"Yup!" Tohru replied. "I don't mind though. No matter who a person loves, I only care about their character."

"How'd you find out?" Hani asked, scratching his head.

Hikaru dipped his head in. "She saw their ma-ga-zeeeeeeens!" the orange-haired trickster sang, only to get slapped by Haruhi _and _Kaoru who were BOTH staring daggers at him.

Tohru and Hani had a blank look on their faces.

"Magazines?" Tohru turned and asked the cake-loving senior with a puzzled look on her face.

"I don't know what he means either, Tohru-chan..."

They spent precious seconds of their life in vain trying to figure it out.

"Don't worry about it, guys, Hikaru's just being stupid," Haruhi chuckled nervously.

(**AN: "Magazines" is Hikaru's code word for por...es! YEAH, PORES!**)

Tamaki was at the other end of the room and bugging Kyoya.

"Mon Amiiiiiiiiii why did you hug that hot-headed orangey? _I'm _your HUSBAND!"

The romantic blonde blushed after he realized what that sounded like out of context of the OHSHC 'family'.

"You mean Kyo-kun?" The ash-haired boy turned around with a puzzled note in his voice.

"KYO?!" Tamaki got frantic. "KUN? Since WHEN did you get this _familiar _with commoner strangers?"

"Tamaki." Kyoya said. Tono still didn't stop his ranting about Kyo.

"**TAMAKI!" **

Kyoya stared into his eyes, and Tamaki whimpered and quieted down.

"Mon Ami...is there something you want to tell me, or ask me?"

Tamaki blushed tomato, wildly shook his head, and ran to the other corner of the room, the recent escalation of events a teeny bit too much for the capricious boy.)


End file.
